Momentos
by Rachel Black Weasley
Summary: No sexto ano em Hogwarts, Ron e Hermione se afastam devido a relação dele com Lilá. Como Hermione lidou com a sensação de perda?
1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha certeza que seria mais um daqueles dias insuportáveis e como de costume é obvio que eu estava certa. Em pleno sábado eu era a única pessoa na sala comunal na Grifinória, enquanto todos os outros estavam pelo castelo se divertindo, eu estava sentada na minha habitual poltrona tentando me concentrar na minha atividade de DCTA, mas é claro que eu não consigo, não quando o único pensamento que me vem a cabeça é o de enforcar Lilá Brown e Ronald Weasley aquele belo casal de idiotas.

Fecho o livro, realmente não vou conseguir fazer isso agora, me levanto e vou até a janela, encosto a cabeça no vidro e tento controlar as lagrimas que fogem dos meus olhos, é idiota é irracional, mas eu simplesmente não consigo controlá-las. Durantes 2 anos eu convivi com os meus sentimentos por Ron sem expo-los, e agora tudo veio átona de uma só vez, vê-lo namorando outra garota, beijando-a e agarrando-a sem pudor algum na frente das outras pessoas foi o pior que me aconteceu nos últimos meses, então tenho feito o que faço de melhor em termos de Ronald, eu o ignoro a cada momento do meu dia. Limpo as lagrimas dos meus olhos, e olho pela janela, vejo o quanto o dia está bonito, pego meu livro e guardo-o em seguida resolvo explorar o castelo.

É estranho andar sozinha pelos corredores estou tão acostumada à companhia de Harry e Ron e andar sem eles é como andar sem uma parte importante de mim. Meus passos ecoam pelo chão, não uma viva (ou morta) alma pelo castelo, desço as escadas me dirigindo para os jardins, nos jardins só se encontram os primeiranista e segundanistas a maioria dos alunos se encontra em Hogsmead, me dirijo até a beira do lago, tiro os sapatos e coloco meus pés na água, um sorriso se forma em meu rosto quando me lembro dos bons momentos que passei com meus amigos na beira do lago.

- Você disse que ia ficar estudando Hermione, se era pra ficar no lago por que não foi comigo a Hogsmead?-

Não pude deixar de ri quando ouvi aquela voz.

- Estava pensando agora mesmo em você, Harry. - Eu disse

-Então Hermione, por Merlin por que você preferiu ficar aqui sozinha a ir comigo ao povoado? – disse Harry sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Simplesmente não estava com vontade, Harry. Na verdade foi ótimo ficar aqui, não havia ninguém na sala comunal e pouquíssimas pessoas pelo castelo, foi excelente um pouco de sossego para estudar. - eu disse me aproximo mais dele e encosto minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Hermione, você tem que parar com essa mania de estudar o tempo todo e aproveitar um pouco mais o pouco tempo livre que temos – ele disse, passando o braço envolto da minha cintura e dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. – Hermione, você não pode evitar ir a um lugar só por que o Rony e a Lilá vão está lar também.

- Harry, por favor, não insiste nesse assunto ok? Eu não quero fala sobre isso, já basta ter que suportar o Ronald durante a ronda de hoje anoite, não preciso ter que falar sobre ele durante o dia. – eu disse com um suspiro.

- Tudo bem, Hermione, eu simplesmente desisto de tentar reaproximar vocês dois. – disse Harry um tanto exasperado

- Desculpa Harry, mas acho melhor você se acostumar com isso. – suspiro, me levanto e olho na direção dos portões de lá vejo Ron e Lilá se aproximando, respiro fundo. – Vou voltar pra sala comunal, Harry, você vem comigo?

- EER... Não, eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver – disse Harry um tanto distraído.

- Tudo bem então, até mais tarde. – eu disse

Me afasto em direção ao castelo, o tempo começou a esfriar, pelo visto o inverno vai ser rigoroso esse ano, subo as escadas chegando ao saguão de entrada e esbarro em Rachel Anderson do 7º ano e monitora chefe da Grifinória.

- Oi Rachel, desculpe pelo esbarrão. – digo com um sorriso

- Ah, tudo bem Hermione, não se preocupe com isso. Eu ia mesmo procurar você, já tenho uma resposta sobre aquele seu pedido- disse Rachel com um leve suspiro.

- Sério? Então Rachel, você conseguiu me livrar do suplicio de passar horas de vigílias com o Ronald? – eu disse um tanto esperançosa.

Rachel deu um sorriso um tanto quanto nervoso. Ela era uma garota muito parecida comigo, estudiosa e um tanto deslocada das pessoas, por isso acabamos ficando bem próximas, e eu adorava conversar com ela.

- Hermione, você sabe que os monitores de mesma casa e ano tem que fazer a ronda noturna juntos, eu tentei argumentar com a Professora McGonagal, mas você a conhece tão bem quanto eu. Tentei me oferecer para fazer a ronda junto com você, mas não adiantou, sinto muito, Hermione- ela disse com um suspiro resignado.

Respirei fundo, na verdade eu já sábia que isso aconteceria. –Tudo bem, Rach, eu sei que você fez o máximo que pôde muito obrigada. – dou um sorriso sincero a Rachel, me despeço e vou em direção a torre da Grifinória imaginando o quão dificil serão as proximas horas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu tenho exatamente 20 minutos pra chegar ao meu posto e esperar Ronald para começarmos a ronda dessa noite. Suspiro em frente ao espelho prevejo mais uma noite daquelas, espero sinceramente está errada. Termino de me arrumar e olho no relógio, são exatamente 22h45min e não tenho a menor vontade de sair do dormitório, mas ok isso está acima das minhas vontades. Passo pelo salão comunal lotado, não vejo nem Harry (que está em uma aula particular com Dumbledore.) nem Ron.

Encaminho-me para o corredor do sétimo andar onde sempre começamos as rondas, me encosto-me a uma pilastra, olho para o relógio, faltam 5 minutos paras as 23h00min e Ronald ainda não apareceu, obviamente deve estar se agarrando em algum corredor com aquela namoradinha dele. Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos, infelizmente não posso começar sem ele. Escuto passos apressados vindo em minha direção, abro os olhos e o vejo se aproximar, não posso deixar de suspirar ao vê-lo, cabelos ruivos, ombros largos e fortes, lindo e incrivelmente atraente para mim. Olho às horas e digo:

- Você está atrasado, já devíamos ter começado há 5 minutos. – eu disse um tanto irritada.

- Ahn... me desculpe, eu tive um pequeno problema. – disse Ronald.

- Isso não é problema meu. – eu disse me afastando e começando a fazer a ronda.

Tínhamos que passar em cada corredor da ala leste do castelo verificando se haviam alunos fora da cama ou qualquer outra coisa fora do normal. Obviamente eu fazia tudo sozinha, Ronald apenas me acompanhava por ser obrigação dele como monitor. Os únicos ruídos que ouvíamos eram dos nossos passos e de nossa respiração, a falta de dialogo entre nós tornava o clima pesado, eu realmente estava incomodada, mas mais que isso eu estava magoada por ter sido trocada, ou melhor, por não ter sido a primeira opção dele. Eu esperava por isso desde os meus 14 anos, esperei por um convite para o baile de inverno que não veio, não dá maneira que eu imaginava, esperei por muito tempo que ele notasse o que eu sentia, mas Ronald é o legume mais insensível que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer e é cada dia mais obvio que ele me via somente como uma amiga e eu me sinto ridícula por ainda nutrir um pouco de esperança com relação a ele. Continuamos a ronda sem trocar uma só palavra e sem encontrar nenhum aluno fora da cama, graças a Merlin estamos quase acabando a ronda e vou poder voltar a ignorá-lo. Estou tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que não percebo um pequeno batente entre um degrau e a porta de acesso para o outro corredor e acabo perdendo o equilíbrio teria me esborrachado toda no chão se Ron não tivesse corrido em meu auxilio e me segurando. Encosto-me na parede, Ronald segura meu braço com certa força, levanto a cabeça me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Obrigada...- eu digo num sussurro, me perco na imensidão dos olhos azuis de Ron, minha respiração fica acelerada.

Ron aproxima o rosto do meu, posso contar as sardas do seu rosto de tão próximo, ele coloca a mão no meu rosto e acaricia a minha bochecha, estamos perdidos no olhar um do outro e não consigo pensar, apenas seguir os instintos. Eu quero, desejo e preciso sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Nossos narizes se tocam, Ron fecha os olhos, e faço o mesmo, nossos lábios se roçam levemente quando ouço passos no corredor e imediatamente me afasto saindo do transe em que estava.

- Hermione... er... desculpe. – gagueja Ron

Respiro fundo e balanço a cabeça em sinal positivo e me afasto na direção em que ouvir os passos, vou até o final do corredor com Ron nos meus calcanhares.

- Não tem ninguém, provavelmente algum aluno fora da cama correndo pro dormitório. – eu digo.

-É deve ser isso. Ahn, então vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo? – disse Ron

- O que? – eu digo um tanto indignada

- A ronda, Hermione, vamos terminar a ronda. – disse Ron com um sorriso debochado.

-Acho que não temos mais o muito que fazer, vou voltar pra torre da Grifinória. Boa noite, Ronald. – respondo mal humorada.

Saiu pisando duro em direção a torre da Grifinória, a raiva fazendo o sangue ribombar em meus ouvidos, passo direto pela sala comunal em direção ao dormitório feminino. Sento na cama e respiro fundo, tento controlar as lagrimas, mas elas me vencem, deito na cama e choro até me sentir melhor. Foi por pouco, por muito pouco que não nos beijamos, no momento eu não sei dizer se estou triste ou feliz de termos sido interrompidos, não sei como conseguirei olhar pra ele amanhã. Exaurida pelas lagrimas, sinto a cabeça doendo, meu olhos com certeza estão inchados e não posso permitir que me vejam assim, não posso me permitir ser fraca. Levanto e me direciono ao banheiro de frente ao espelho percebo o leve inchaço em meus olhos, respiro fundo, lavo o meu rosto, olho-me no espelho novamente.

- Você não me afetará dessa maneira novamente, Ronald, não vai. – digo por entre os dentes. Volto para o quarto, deito na minha cama e decido que apartir de hoje não deixaria que Ronald tivesse controle dos meus sentimentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Um pouco mais de uma semana tinha se passado desde o fatídico dia em que Ronald e eu quase nos beijamos. As coisas não estavam nada bem, não só comigo, mas em todo o mundo bruxo, as mortes haviam aumentado alarmantemente, os desaparecimentos também, a situação estava ficando insustentável. Quando eu parava pra pensar que somente Harry poderia acabar com isso, me sentia pior ainda, meu melhor amigo não merecia carregar o peso de todo o mundo bruxo sozinho nas costas. Respirei fundo o coloquei o profeta diário de lado, as pessoas estavam começando a se encaminhar para o café da manhã.

Já estava na metade do caminho quando Harry me abordou:

- Hermione custava me esperar pra ir tomar o café? – disse Harry um tanto sonolento.

-Pensei que você iria descer na companhia do seu amigo – disse num sussurro resignado.

- Hermione, por Merlin, vocês nunca vão parar com isso? Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de paz e ficar no meio do fogo entre meus dois melhores amigos não é nada pacifico. – disse Harry com um tom de irritação.

- Ok, desculpe Harry, tentarei não falar mais disso com você, prometo. Estava mesmo pensando em você antes de me abordar. Como estão as coisas, Harry?

- Bem na medida do possível, na verdade, são tantas coisas que eu nem consigo definir meu estado de espírito.

- Você já sabe quem vai levar no Baile de Natal do professor _Slughorn__? – __eu disse com um sorriso irônico. Acomodamos-nos na mesa da Grifinória enquanto Harry pensava na resposta._

_- Na verdade, não há ninguém que eu esteja interessado em levar... – disse ele um tanto distraído._

_- Acho que você está interessado em levar uma pessoa que já está acompanhada. - suspiro – Harry, você tem que arranjar um par logo, todas as garotas querem ir com "o eleito" pro baile e você não imagina do que as garotas dessa escola são capazes de fazer quando tem uma ideia fixa. – digo enquanto me sirvo do meu mingau de aveia._

_- Como se você não estivesse impedida de levar quem realmente quer também. – Você poderia ir comigo, Hermione, digo já que nenhum de nós vai com quem realmente gostaria de ir._

_- Para sua informação Harry Potter, eu só tinha convidado o Ronald pra ele não se sentir excluído mais uma vez. E eu adoraria ir com você, mas já tenho outros planos e você terá que arranjar um outro par e tem que ser logo, a festa é amanhã anoite. – digo terminando meu mingau de aveia e me levantando da mesa, Ron e Lilá estão chegando agarrados como um par de enguias e não sou obrigada a lidar com isso. – Vejo você na aula, Harry._

_A aula de transfiguração pela primeira vez foi a pior que já assisti na vida. Não que a__professora Minerva tenha deixado de ser genial, mas sim pelo que aconteceu durante a aula. Provavelmente a culpa é minha, eu comecei, eu provoquei, acho que no fundo mereço o que aconteceu, apesar de que nunca esperaria tal coisa vinda dele. Durante a aula de hoje deveríamos entrar no tópico extremamente difícil da transfiguração humana, trabalharíamos diante de espelho, não me contive e ri debochadamente dos insucessos de Ronald, afinal essa era a única maneira que eu tinha de atingi-lo. Ele não deixou por menos, e juro nunca me senti tão humilhada quanto naquele momento, nem mesmo quando Malfoy me chamou de sangue-ruim. Ronald fez uma imitação cruel, porém exata da maneira que eu me levantava e sentava toda vez que professora McGonagall fazia uma pergunta e eu respondia. Lilá e Parvarti acharam a imitação do idiota engraçadíssima e o máximo que eu consegui fazer foi segurar as lagrimas enquanto esperava o sinal tocar._

_ Assim que o sinal tocou saí em disparada da sala de aula, deixando meu material escolar para trás, outra hora eu pegaria, não suportava mais um momento na presença daquelas pessoas. Enfiei-me no primeiro banheiro feminino que vi pela frente, me tranquei na cabine e deixei as malditas lagrimas virem e tomarem meu rosto, como ele podia ter feito isso comigo? E aquela vaca loira, que direito ela acha que tem de rir de mim? Como posso dormir direito dividindo o mesmo território que essa pessoa? Ouço leves batidas na porta da cabine, limpo os olhos com as costas da mão e tento falar com a voz mais composta possível._

_- Tem gente nessa cabine, você não poderia se dirigir a do lado? – pergunto com uma voz fraca._

_- Hermione, sou eu Luna, eu vi quando passou correndo pelo corredor, fiquei preocupada, você não estava com uma cara muito boa... Está tudo bem, Hermione? – disse Luna em um tom de voz preocupado._

_Não pude deixar de me admirar que Di-Lua, digo, Luna Lovegood tenha prestado atenção em mim num corredor cheio de gente. Pensando bem acho que preciso realmente conversar com uma amiga, não posso falar com Gina afinal ela é irmã do desgraçado, nem com Harry, a situação dele já é complicada demais. Levanto-me, limpo meu resto o melhor que posso, abro a porta e dou de cara com Luna e seus imensos olhos sonhadores._

_- Não Luna, eu não estou bem, mas eu vou ficar. - digo tentando controlar as lagrimas que parecem escapar de meus olhos mesmo sem meu consentimento._

_- O que aconteceu com você, Hermione? Nunca esperei encontra-la tão abatida. – disse Luna preocupada._

_Eu realmente aproveitei o momento e desabafei, falei tudo o que tinha acontecido na sala de aula e como isso tinha me magoado e enquanto eu desabafava com Luna, uma resolução se formava em minha cabeça, Ronald ia me pagar pelo que aconteceu, ah se ia_

_Luna me acompanha pra fora do banheiro onde encontramos Harry. Posso perceber pela expressão do rosto do meu melhor amigo que ele sente pena de mim, e que falaria palavras de conforto se soubesse o que falar. Respiro fundo, pego meu material que Harry fez a gentileza de trazer da sala de aula, Luna dava batidinhas distraídas em minhas costas._

_- Ah, olá, Harry - disse Luna – Você está sabendo que uma de suas sobrancelhas está amarelona?_

_- Oi, Luna. Hermione você deixou seu material..._

_E ele estendeu-me os livros._

_- Ah, sim. – eu disse com a voz um tanto quanto embargada. – Obrigada, Harry. Bem, é melhor eu ir andando._

_Afasto-me em direção a ala oeste, enxugo os olhos com o estojo de lápis discretamente, enquanto ando, em minha cabeça há apenas uma ideia fixa: fazer Ronald se sentir tão humilhado quanto eu me senti. Ando distraidamente pelo corredor, quando viro para o corredor seguinte esbarro em alguém e meus livros caem no chão, me abaixo para pega-los e o garoto em que esbarrei se abaixa junto, olho pra ele e inevitavelmente um sorriso aparece em meus lábios. Esbarrei em Comarco McLaggen e agora sei exatamente o que fazer para irritar Ronald._

~x~

N/A Então gente, como vocês podem perceber tem alguns trechos do livro nesse capitulo.

Espero que tenha ficado bom.

Bom domingo :*


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_Junto minhas coisas do chão com a ajuda de McLaggen, seus dedos roçam nos meus levemente. Levanto-me do chão e percebo que ele me olha atentamente._

_- Desculpe Granger, não foi minha intenção derrubar suas coisas. - ele disse dando um sorriso torto._

_- Tudo bem McLaggen, não posso culpa-lo pela minha distração. Então como está? Já tem companhia para o baile de hoje? – disse com um sorriso encorajador._

_- Partindo do pressuposto de que você aceite ir comigo, eu já tenho sim par para o baile, Granger. - Comarco morde levemente o lábio inferior depois do convite como se isso fosse algo sensual, mas apenas me pareceu asqueroso._

_Abro um grande sorriso para ele. – Claro que aceito, Comarco, nos vemos as 20h00min no salão comunal, certo?_

_Comarco se aproxima de mim de um jeito que eu não esperava, ele acaricia minha bochecha com o polegar e aproxima seu rosto do meu._

_- Será uma honra ir acompanhando de Hermione Granger a festa de Natal do professor Horacio. Teremos uma noite magnífica, lhe prometo. – ele sussurra antes de beijar-me na bochecha bem próximo a minha boca e depois se afasta._

_Fico paralisada no lugar por alguns minutos, não esperava que fosse tão fácil e agora começo a me preocupar de que Comarco talvez realmente queira algo comigo. Respiro fundo e guardo meus livros na mochila. Faltam algumas horas até o baile e tenho tempo pra pensar em como farei Ronald saber que não estou sozinha._

_~x~_

_O final da aula de DCAT se aproxima, Snape está mais insuportável do que de costume. Sentei-me bem distante de Harry e Ron e próxima de Neville que é sempre um ótimo amigo. Quando o sinal toca sou a primeira a sair da sala, vou ao dormitório, largo minhas coisas e me direciono ao salão principal para o jantar e para dar prosseguimento ao plano._

_Aproximo-me da mesa da grifinória que naquele momento ainda não está cheia, me sirvo de um bom pedaço de pudim de carne e um pouco de suco de abobora em minha taça. Não estava com fome, na verdade me sentia um pouco cansada. Um pouco mais ao leste da mesa, percebo Harry e Rony cochichando enquanto dão olhadas esporádicas para onde estou sentada, dou um meio sorriso, posso até imaginar Harry aconselhando Rony a me pedir desculpas. Lilá e Parvati se aproximam da mesa, Lilá se enfiando ao lado de Rony e logo eles estão se agarrando. Por Merlin será que esses dois não respeitam nem as horas das refeições? Harry e Parvati começam a conversar quando de repente sou incluída na conversa e vejo minha chance._

_- Ah... Oi Hermione- disse Parvati dando um largo sorriso._

_-__Oi, Parvarti!- eu respondi ignorando totalmente o fato de Rony e Lilá estarem se agarrando a poucos metros de distância. – Você vai à festa do Slughorn hoje?_

_- Nenhum convite- resumiu Parvati tristemente. – Mas adoraria ir, parece que vai ser realmente boa... você vai não é?_

_-Vou, marquei com Comarco às oito, e nós..._

_Houve um ruído semelhante ao de alguém puxando o desentupidor de uma pia entupida, e Rony voltou à tona. Tentei agir como se não tivesse visto nem ouvido nada, mas por dentro estava exultante de ter captado a atenção dele._

_-... vamos a festa juntos._

_-Córmaco? – repetiu Parvati. – Você quer dizer o Comarco McLaggen?_

_- O próprio – eu disse no tom mais meigo que consegui encontrar. –Aquele que __**quase **__foi goleiro da Grifinória._

_- Então vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Parvati de olhos arregalados._

_Bom, isso foi inesperado, mas quem está na chuva tem que se molhar não é mesmo? Decidi que deveria confirmar._

_-Ah... estamos... você não sabia?- falei dando uma risadinha que não parecia nada minha. – Bem, agora tenho que ir me arrumar, não posso deixa-lo me esperando. Até mais._

_Enquanto me encaminho para fora do salão posso sentir que Ronald me observa, não posso deixar de dar um sorriso de triunfo. Subo as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino, coloco o vestido que usarei sobre a cama. Escolhi um vestido que ganhei de minha mãe em meu ultimo aniversario, ele era de um laranja pálido, com um decote não muito grande na frente, era na altura dos meus joelhos, era um vestido lindo. Tomo um banho demorado, depois tento dar um jeito nos meus cabelos, não estou com tempo nem com paciência pra ajeita-los da mesma forma que fiz para o baile de inverno, então apenas diminuo o volume dele, irei usa-los soltos. Faço uma leve maquiagem dando destaque aos olhos. Quando estou pronta me olho no espelho, respiro fundo, não estou nada mal. Pego o perfume que Ronald me deu no natal passado e passo um pouco no pescoço e nos pulsos, olho no relógio são exatamente oito horas, saiu do quarto em direção ao salão comunal._

_Comarco está em pé encostado próximo ao quadro da mulher gorda, não posso negar que ele é lindo, corpo atlético, alto, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis... olhos azuis... olho para o lado e percebo outro par de olhos azuis me fitando. O olhar de Ronald percorre todo meu corpo, desde os meus sapatos de saltos pequenos, passando pelo meu decote até chegar em meus olhos, sinto um arrepio passando pelo corpo. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e posso perceber que há certa magoa em seu olhar. _

_- Você está incrivelmente mais bonita e atraente do que o normal, Granger. – ele diz em tom de elogio._

_Sinto minhas bochechas corarem quando respondo. – Obrigada Comarco, você também está muito bonito. – digo com um sorriso tímido._

_- Prometo-lhe que teremos uma noite incrível, você não irá se arrepender de ser minha acompanhante esta noite. – ele disse dando um grande sorriso galante._

_- Tenho certeza disso. – digo confiante. – Vamos? _

_Olho para trás rapidamente e percebo que Rony ainda nos encara, suas mãos fechadas em punho, seus olhos azuis me encaram de forma gelada._

_Respiro fundo, e sinto que a noite será longa e muita coisa vai acontecer._

N/A: Yep nesse capitulo também tem trechos retirados do livro. Espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês gostem meninas. A partir do próximo capítulo vou colocar as coisas um pouco pelo ponto de vista do Rony também. Obrigada a vocês que estão lendo e deixando reviews isso me anima muito.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

_Ponto de vista do Rony_

_Subo as escadas solitariamente em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória, Harry subiu mais cedo e Lilá teve que ir buscar um livro na biblioteca, na verdade estou satisfeito de não te-la ao meu lado nesse momento. Durante todo o caminho vou pensando no que aconteceu durante o dia, eu mais uma vez consegui ser um estúpido com Hermione, eu realmente não deveria te-la imitado, mas na hora eu não pensei, na verdade eu nunca penso. Mas Hermione também não é fácil, tenho certeza que ela só vai ao baile com o McLaggen pra me atingir e bem ela conseguiu. Droga era eu quem deveria leva-la para o baile, e sabe lá Merlin o que poderia acontecer no meio da festa, depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas, droga. _

_Esfrego meus olhos cansados, passo pelo buraco do retrato me dirijo a poltrona mais próxima mas paro no meio do caminho quando a vejo. Hermione vem descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino e eu simplesmente não consigo desgrudar meus olhos dela. Ela está linda, meus olhos percorrem seu corpo, passando por suas pernas, seu busto provocante até meus olhos encontrarem os dela. Cerro minhas mãos em punho quando percebo que tudo aquilo não é pra mim, é para ele, aquele maldito Cormaco McLaggen, sinto o sangue ribombando em minhas orelhas, acompanho com os olhos enquanto ela se aproxima dele, eles parecem nutrir uma boa relação, o ciúme se apodera de mim e tenho que me controlar ao máximo para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Antes de sair ela olha mais uma vez em minha direção e não posso deixar de amaldiçoar minha burrice e torcer pra que o encontro dela der errado._

_Depois que eles saem me afundo na minha habitual poltrona, coloco as mãos no rosto e respiro fundo. Inferno sangrento por que as coisas nunca davam certo pra mim? Por que drogas eu sou tão estúpido e faço tudo errado?_

_- Está tudo bem Rony? – Ouço Gina dizer me tirando assim de meus devaneios._

- Tudo ótimo, tudo maravilhoso. Você não deveria ir a uma determinada festa, Gina? – pergunto num tom irônico, sem tirar as mãos de meu rosto.

- Se você estivesse bem não estaria com as orelhas vermelhas o que indica que está com raiva, e nem estaria enterrado nessa poltrona evitando a todo custo olhar para mim. – disse minha irmã sempre cheia de razão. – E sim eu vou à festa só estou esperando o Dino. Você não vai irmãozinho? – ela diz num tom de deboche.

O deboche implícito na voz dela me incomodou, minha irmã tinha razão, eu não estava bem.

- Gina, por Merlin me deixe em paz. – eu digo de maneira débil. – E se eu não estou indo a essa festa em parte a culpa é sua e do que você disse sobre Hermione e Krum terem dado uns amassos. Agora saia daqui e me deixe em paz.

- Ronald você não pode me culpar por sua incompetência e burrice, se eu disse a você sobre Krum e Hermione era por que esperava que você tomasse alguma atitude com relação a ela. Não tenho culpa de você ser um asno. Aproveite sua noite com sua namoradinha chiclete. – disse Gina em tom irritado virando-se e indo se reunir a Dino.

As palavras dela realmente mechem comigo, quer dizer, eu sou tão burro assim? Obvio que sou. Levanto da poltrona e resolvo dar umas voltas pelo castelo, não estou com paciência para Lilá essa noite, então ela não pode me encontrar aqui. Levanto-me e saiu pelo castelo sem rumo certo, apenas tentando acertar os pensamentos.

~x~

Ponto de vista da Hermione

Por Merlin, com certeza esse encontro com Cormaco foi a maior burrice da minha vida. Enfiando-me entre os convidados tento manter certa distância dele. Em uma hora de festa McLaggen não fez nenhuma única pergunta sobre mim, apenas falou de seus feitos como excelente goleiro de quadribol e tentou me agarrar umas 3 vezes, o cara parecia ter mais tentáculos que um polvo. Um pouco mais para direita encontro Harry e Luna conversando, não posso deixar de dar um sorriso feliz ao ver que meu melhor amigo a trouxe consigo para festa. Aproximo-me dos dois, tiro a taça da mão de Harry e bebo tudo de uma só vez.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? – pergunta Harry um pouco alarmado com a rapidez que bebi a cerveja amanteigada.

- Não, não está tudo bem. Diga-me se vir o McLaggen se aproximando. Ele é tão asqueroso. – digo num sussurro.

- Está fugindo do seu namorado, Hermione? – disse Harry num tom irônico.

- Harry, você sabe muito bem que ele não é meu namorado e que eu só vim a festa com esse idiota para irritar o Ronald. – digo indignada. – Agora pare de me julgar e avise se ele aparecer ok?

- Hermione eu não consigo acreditar que você chegou ao ponto de sair com Cormaco McLaggen só pra irritar o Rony! Vocês dois tem que parar com isso logo, vocês vão me deixar louco. – disse Harry irritado. – Alias seu namorado está vindo pra cá.

- Harry depois nós conversamos sobre isso – digo apressada me enfiando por entre os convidados e colocando a maior distância possível entre eu e McLaggen.

Encontro à saída da festa um pouco mais a frente, sigo pelo corredor me afastando da festa, viro a esquerda e paro. Encosto-me na parede e respiro fundo, coloco as mãos no rosto e reflito sobre a idiotice que foi vir a essa festa com McLaggen, só mais algumas horas e estarei livre dele. Estou tão compenetrada nos meus pensamentos que não ouço os passos no corredor, só percebo a presença dele quando ele já está praticamente em cima de mim. Não tenho como fugir agora.

Cormaco se aproxima de mim, coloca as mãos uma de cada lado do meu corpo me prendendo entre o corpo dele e a parede. Olho pra ele de forma assustada, não esperava isso. Ele aproxima o rosto do meu, em seus lábios ele usa seu sorriso mais sensual que apenas me causa asco. Encosto minhas mãos sobre seu peitoral e o empurro levemente, ele coloca uma mão sobre meu rosto, acaricia minha bochecha levemente.

- Você fugiu a noite toda de mim, Hermione. Não vim à festa com você pra ser desprezado. – ele disse em um sussurro.

- Cormaco, por favor, afasta-se. – eu imploro enquanto tento empurra-lo pra longe de mim.

- Prometi a você uma noite incrível, Hermione, e eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas. – diz ele enquanto desliza os dedos pelo meu pescoço em seguida para meu braço. Seus lábios encostam-se em meu queixo, ele morde levemente antes de desce-los para o meu pescoço, ele suga levemente a carne de meu pescoço dando leves beijos. Sinto um arrepio de repugnância passar pelo meu corpo, tento empurra-lo com mais força, mas é em vão.

Ouço passos apressados no corredor, não posso deixar de me sentir aliviada ao acreditar que apareceu alguém pra me salvar desse ser asqueroso. Olho na direção em que ouvi os passos, minha boca se escancara de terror quando vejo Ronald com olhos furiosos nos encarando e naquele momento eu sei que estou perdida de uma forma ou de outra.

N/A Oi gente, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo também.

Vocês não fazem ideia de como as reviews me animam a continuar a escrever, qualquer duvida ou sugestão deixem nas reviews que farei o possível pra atende-las.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Meus pés me guiam pelo castelo, não tenho caminho certo, apenas vago pelos corredores desertos, agradecendo a Merlin pelo privilegio de ser monitor, caso contrario estaria enrascado. Um pouco mais a direita posso ouvir o som da música da festa de Natal do professor Horacio, não posso deixar de me sentir pior ainda em pensar que eu deveria estar naquela festa com Hermione, sabe Merlin fazendo o que a essas horas. Definitivamente eu perdi a chance de ficar com a garota que eu amo, é eu a amo, descobri isso há alguns meses, percebi que aquele ciúmes todo realmente não era um sentimento de irmão como eu me obrigava a pensar antes. Respiro fundo e continuo andando em direção à festa, não custa nada passar pela porta e tentar ver o que ta acontecendo.

Virando na direção do corredor da ala oeste vejo um casal ao longe dando uns amassos. Infelizmente terei que passar por eles em direção ao corredor onde a festa acontece. Enquanto me aproximo, vou analisando melhor a cena, o rapaz é bem mais alto que garota e a pressiona contra a parede. Começo a prestar mais atenção na garota, cabelos cheios e castanhos, corpo pequeno, vestido laranja... Estaco no lugar em que estou, sinto a raiva gelada subir pelo corpo, minhas mãos fecham-se em punho quando percebo que conheço a garota. Hermione se agarrando sem pudor algum a Cormaco no meio do corredor. Ela percebe minha presença no corredor, seus olhos encontram-se com os meus e percebo o choque em seu rosto ao me reconhecer. Ela tenta afasta-lo, mas Cormaco continua com suas investidas, os lábios dele percorrem todo o pescoço dela, beijando-o, chupando. Isso é o suficiente pra me fazer sentir o sangue ribombando em minhas orelhas, sem pensar duas vezes me aproximo mais dos dois. Escuto os sussurros de Hermione implorando pra que ele se afaste, finalmente ela consegue empurra-lo com força suficiente para se libertar dos braços dele. Seu rosto está vermelho pelo esforço, suas mãos tremem pela raiva.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? – digo controlando a raiva na minha voz o melhor possível.

- Estava tudo maravilhosamente bem até você aparecer Weasley, que eu lembre ninguém chamou você aqui não é mesmo? – disse Cormaco em tom de deboche.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? – eu digo ignorando totalmente a presença de McLaggen.

Ela se distancia ainda mais dele, chegando perto de mim.

- Agora está tudo bem. Cormaco, por favor, vá embora. – ela diz com uma voz fraca.

Cormaco ri debochadamente enquanto a observa. – Sabe Granger, pensei que você seria bem mais divertida depois de umas cervejas amanteigadas e uns amassos, mas vejo que só perdi meu tempo com você. – Ele para nós dois. – Sabe acho que vocês se merecem. – ele diz enquanto se afasta voltando a festa.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abate sobre nós, eu não consigo sequer olhar na direção dela, minhas mãos estão tão apertadas que começo a ferir minhas palmas, raiva, ódio, ciúmes, tudo isso passa pelo meu corpo nesse momento.

- Ronald... er, obrigada, se você não tivesse aparecido eu realmente não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. – diz Hermione em um sussurro fraco.

Viro em sua direção, a raiva falando por mim. – É? Não me pareceu que você não estava gostando, Hermione. – eu disparo para ela.

Vejo a mágoa em seus olhos depois de minhas palavras, ela ainda está tremendo. – Ronald, como você pode? Como você pode achar que eu estaria me agarrando em um corredor qualquer com McLaggen? – ela diz em tom de suplica.

- Pelo que me lembro Hermione, você mesma fez questão de dizer que ele é seu namorado. Francamente, nunca esperei encontrar você se agarrando no corredor como se fosse uma qualquer. – cuspo as palavras pra ela, a raiva alimentando tudo o que digo e penso, não consigo raciocinar, só consigo dizer que o que sinto no momento.

Os olhos dela se enchem de lagrimas, seus lábios se entreabrem em um soluço. Seus olhos brilham de raiva e mágoa e naquele momento eu sei que ultrapassei todos os limites com meu ciúme insensato.

- Você não tem o direito de falar essas coisas de mim, Ronald. Eu nunca... eu nunca dei motivos para que você ou qualquer outra pessoa me julgasse dessa forma. Você é um estúpido, um idiota insensível. – ela diz se aproximando de mim e apontando o dedo para o meu rosto. - E quem você acha que é pra julgar alguém que da uns amassos no corredor, quando você e sua namoradinha fazem isso o tempo todo, ein? Seu cretino hipócrita.

Eu sabia que eu estava errado, sabia que deveria parar, mas eu não paro, eu não consigo frear a raiva que me domina.

Seguro a mão dela puxando-a pra baixo. – Não aponte o dedo para mim, Hermione. – eu digo entre dentes. – Eu não julgo as pessoas pelo fato delas ficarem se agarrando pelos corredores, mas você Hermione, você deveria ser diferente, uma sabe-tudo intragável não fica pelos corredores se agarrando com o primeiro babaca que aparece apenas pra me... sei la o porque de você ta se agarrando com esse babaca. –

- Você quer saber a verdade, Ronald? A culpa de tudo isso que aconteceu essa noite é somente sua. – ela começa a dizer, com lagrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. – Se você não fosse tão estúpido e tivesse estragado tudo, essa noite teria sido nossa. Mas mais uma vez você estragou tudo Rony, se você não tivesse se agarrado com a Lilá só pra me ferir, sabe Merlin por qual motivo, nós teríamos vindo juntos nessa droga de festa e eu não teria precisado me expor dessa maneira, não precisaria ter suportado Cormaco a noite toda só pra não sair por baixo nessa situação. A verdade Ronald, é que no momento eu odeio você, e eu quero que você fique o mais longe possível de mim.

As palavras dela me atingem com força total, seus olhos estão vermelhos pelas lagrimas, seu corpo pequeno treme de raiva e eu percebo o quão idiota venho sendo.

Seguro em seu pulso tentando evitar que ela se afaste. – Hermione, por favor, vamos conversar direito. – respiro fundo tentando manter os pensamentos com clareza. – Eu sei que não...

Ela puxa seu braço de uma só vez, apontando o dedo em minha direção, ela me interrompe antes de sair correndo – Me deixe em paz, Ronald, por favor.

Vejo-a correndo pelo corredor e não consigo ao menos mover meus pés. Fico parado como uma estatua remoendo tudo o que ela disse, e como sempre ela tinha razão, se as coisas chegaram a esse ponto e estavam dessa maneira a culpa era minha e depois de hoje eu duvido que tenha volta.

~x~

Corro desgovernadamente pelos corredores, às lagrimas embaçando minha visão, o choro formado em meu peito. Desequilibro-me sobre meus saltos finos e desabo no chão, encosto-me a parede abraçando meus joelhos, encosto minha testa neles e deixo o choro vir todo de uma só vez. Não consigo acreditar em tudo que aconteceu hoje, Merlin como em um dia só tantas coisas podiam dar errado? Como Rony poderia ter acreditado que eu me agarraria daquela forma com McLaggen no meio do corredor? E o pior de tudo, não suportei as coisas que ele me falava e acabei falando tudo o que estava engasgado em minha garganta. Enxugo as lagrimas que molham todo o meu rosto e me levanto do chão. Eu não sou assim, eu nunca fui fraca e não serei agora. Terei duas semanas durante as férias de Natal para pensar e desejar que tudo volte ao normal.

N/A: Meninas muito obrigada pelas reviews vcs são uns amores *-* Como vocês foram muito lindas resolvi postar o capitulo 6 antes do previsto, ele já ta pronto a algum tempo

Não fiquem muito chateadas comigo ou com Rony ok? Vocês sabem que ele pode ser totalmente desgovernado quando fica com ciúmes.

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Até a próxima e deixem Reviews pq realmente me estimulam a continuar escrevendo a fic.

Ah, não consigo ajeitar a formatação do texto e o insiste em colocar parte do texto em itálico, af. xD Até a próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Rolo pela cama esperando pelo sono que não vem, olho para cama do lado e vejo Harry que dorme tranquilamente soltando roncos suaves pelo quarto. Bufo irritado, há dois dias eu discuti com Hermione no corredor da festa de Slughorn, depois disso não a vi mais. Na manhã seguinte quando sai do dormitório masculino ela já tinha ido pra casa e agora eu estava aqui mais uma vez sem dormir direito procurando um jeito de resolver meus problemas. Meus problemas não se resumiam apenas em Hermione, e mesmo que se resumissem a ela já eram problemas demais. No meio disso tudo ainda tinha Lilá, ela não tinha culpa dos meus problemas, alias, se eu tinha que me preocupar com ela também era culpa absolutamente minha que a joguei dentro do circo dos meus problemas.

Observo o teto perdido em meus pensamentos até finalmente ser engolfado pelo sono. Meus sonhos não são tranquilos, Hermione e Lilá entram e saem deles o tempo todo. Ora me culpando por nada dar certo, ora alegando que poderíamos fazer o melhor juntos. Por volta das 10 da manhã sou acordado por um travesseiro jogado em minha cara por Harry, posso ouvi-lo rindo, esfrego meus olhos e sento-me na cama.

- Feliz Natal cara. – disse Harry ainda sorrindo.

- Feliz Natal seu idiota. – digo jogando o travesseiro nele enquanto me levanto da cama e me direciono ao banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal.

- Estava tendo pesadelos, Rony? Pelo pouco que observei desde que acordei, seu sono foi no mínimo agitado. – disse Harry um pouco mais sério.

Deixo-o esperando por uma resposta enquanto terminava de escovar os dentes e ia tomar um banho rápido. Alguns minutos depois quando saio do banho e enxugo meus cabelos encontro-o ainda sentado em sua cama esperando uma resposta.

- É cara, eu demorei a conseguir dormir e quando finalmente consegui dormir não foi lá uma de minhas noites mais agradáveis, mas também não posso considerar que tive pesadelos, não perto dos que você costuma ter. – eu digo enquanto observo-o abrir seus presentes. – Ei, esse é de quem?

- A inquietude dos seus sonhos tem alguma coisa a ver com Hermione Granger e Lilá Brown? Por que você falou o nome delas enquanto dormia – ele disse finalmente terminando de abrir o presente, era uma caixa cheia de todos os doces favoritos dele, feijõeszinho de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolates e alguns doces trouxas também. – Esse é o presente de Hermione. – disse ele apontando a embalagem. – Ela não mandou presente pra você esse ano?

Pego um dos sapos de chocolate de Harry e jogo-me em minha cama, na mesa ao lado dela estão todos os meus presentes de Natal, vasculho-os rapidamente, mas mesmo antes de ver eu já sabia que Hermione não tinha me enviado nada.

- Essas duas vem me causando problema até durante meus sonhos. – respiro fundo enquanto abro o sapo de chocolate e dou uma forte dentada nele. – Hermione não me mandou nada, o que na verdade não é nenhuma surpresa. – eu digo enquanto enfio o resto do sapo de chocolate na boca, minha voz sai um pouco engrolada. – Você tem falado com ela, Harry? Você sabe como ela está? – Levanto-me e vou até um armário próximo a minha cama, abro a ultima gaveta, dentro dela há dois presentes, tiro o maior deles e jogo-o para Harry. – Tai o seu presente, espero que você goste.

Harry pega o presente com toda a destreza de um bom jogador de quadribol. – Obrigado, cara. O meu tai no meio dessa sua pilha interminável de presentes. – ele respira fundo enquanto abre o presente. – Rony, eu não tive tempo de falar direito com ela antes de virmos pra cá, mas ela não me pareceu muito bem, os olhos estavam muito inchados, o que indica que ela chorou e provavelmente foi por sua causa. – não havia acusação implícita na voz dele, apenas uma constatação da verdade.

Enquanto eu pensava numa resposta adequada ouço batidas suaves na porta e logo em seguida ela se entreabre.

- Espero que nenhum de vocês dois esteja nu. – diz Gina enquanto entra em meu quarto. – Feliz Natal pra vocês. – Harry, mamãe pediu que chamasse você para tomar café e Rony tem alguém esperando por você lá embaixo. – ela diz isso dando um pequeno sorriso que não sei dizer se é de incentivo ou de deboche e logo em seguida vai embora.

Termino de fechar os botões da camisa, meus dedos tremem levemente pela expectativa, será que Hermione veio falar comigo? Será que finalmente vamos conseguir nos entender e pelo menos virarmos amigos de novo? Desço as escadas o mais rápido que posso, Harry vem mais atrás despreocupadamente. Quando chego a sala vejo alguém de costas próximo a lareira olhando as fotos da família, cabelos loiros e encaracolados, corpo curvilíneo, um pouco mais baixa que eu. Não, não era a pessoa que eu esperava ver, era apenas Lilá.

- Desculpa, esqueci-me de avisar que era a sua namoradinha. – Gina sussurra em meu ouvido enquanto se direciona para a cozinha.

Aproximo-me dela que parece muito entretida em observar as fotos familiares, me sinto mal com isso, invadido com a presença dela na minha casa. Coloco minha mão sobre seu ombro.

- Lilá, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunto

Ela se vira em minha direção, em seus lábios um grande sorriso, seus braços voam em direção ao meu pescoço e logo estou preso num abraço.

- Vim desejar feliz natal pessoalmente ao meu namorado, não pode? – ela sussurra bem próximo ao meu ouvido. – E também vim entregar seu presente e só podia ser pessoalmente. – ela assopra levemente próxima a minha orelha e não posso deixar de sentir um arrepio subindo por minhas costas.

Não posso magoa-la também, ela era tão vitima dessa situação toda quanto eu e Hermione, afasto-a levemente de mim.

- Ahn... Claro que pode Lilá. – eu digo sem saber como agir nessa situação. – Você recebeu meu presente?

Ela segura na minha mão, com o polegar acaricia as costas da minha mão lentamente, não consigo explicar o motivo, mas isso me acalma. – Recebi, e alias, eu adorei. Obrigada meu amor. – ela diz num sussurro fraco. – Tem algum lugar onde poderíamos conversar mais a vontade?

- Poderíamos ir para o meu quarto, mas minha mãe surtaria e eu divido-o com Harry. Podemos ir para o jardim, tem uma garagem aqui ao lado teríamos um pouco de sossego. – eu digo olhando pra ela.

Lilá concorda com a cabeça, saímos da sala, evito passar pela cozinha que deve estar cheia de gente. O chão está coberto de neve, o frio me faz tremer levemente, me encaminho para a garagem que está deserta e graças a Merlin quente, espero Lilá entrar e fecho a porta. Viro-me de frente para ela. – Então Lilá que presente é esse que fez você se deslocar da sua casa até aqui só pra me entregar? – digo em tom um tanto quanto apreensivo.

Ela se aproxima de mim lentamente, coloca sua mão livre sobre o me rosto, acaricia minha bochecha descendo o dedo até meus lábios, ela contorna meus lábios com o dedo indicador e como num reflexo eu beijo seu dedo lentamente. Esse era o incentivo que faltava para ela. Lilá aproxima-se ainda mais colando seu corpo ao meu, ela direciona minha mão até sua cintura e a deposita lá, agora com a mão livre ela enlaça minha nuca e logo seus lábios urgentes estão colados aos meus. Seus lábios tem gosto de morango do gloss que ela usa, lábios macios e convidativos que logo se abrem na espera de minha língua, aprofundamos o beijo, minha mão aperta levemente a cintura dela trazendo seu corpo pra mais próximo do meu e num momento de total insanidade imagino que aqueles lábios urgentes pertencem a Hermione.

~x~

Meus pais saíram para visitar alguns amigos como fazem tradicionalmente todo Natal, não tive animação para acompanha-los, se dependesse de minha vontade nem sairia do sofá. Enquanto olho em direção ao fogo que cripta na lareira me recordo dos últimos natais, quatro anos seguidos passei o natal ou em hogwarts ou na casa dos Weasley com Ron, Harry e Gina. Sinto uma falta imensa dos meus amigos ainda mais agora.

Uma decisão forma-se em minha mente, não posso deixar de conviver com as pessoas que amo só porque Ronald e eu não estamos nos dando muito bem ultimamente. Subo correndo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, troco de roupa, arrumo meus cabelos e pego uma pequena bolsa onde costumo guardar coisas como minha carteira e minha varinha, desço novamente as escadas, escrevo um bilhete aos meus pais avisando-os que fui visitar meus amigos e logo estarei de volta. Graças a Merlin a lareira da minha casa é ligada a rede de flu, pego um pouco do pó verde que guardo em um pote sobre a lareira, jogo sobre as chamas entro na lareira e sussurro "a toca". A sensação da viagem de flu é horrível, o enjoo é inevitável, mas vale a pena quando se chega ao destino certo que é a lareira dos Weasley, enquanto limpo as cinzas do meu corpo Harry e Gina aparecem vindo da cozinha.

- Oi gente, desculpa não ter avisado que vinha, mas senti falta dos meus melhores amigos. – digo com um sorriso de lado.

Percebo o olhar trocado entre os dois, um olhar de aflição pelo que consigo ver. Ambos correm em minha direção e me abraçam forte.

- Sabia que você não ia suportar passar o Natal inteiro longe de nós. – sorriu Gina.

- O natal não é a mesma coisa sem você berrando ordens pra nós, Hermione. – disse Harry em um tom zombeteiro.

Conversamos por cerca de meia hora e ninguém mais aparece, Gina e Harry continuam trocando olhares estranhos um com o outro e em direção a porta também, isso me da à certeza de que meus amigos me escondem alguma coisa.

~x~

Minhas mãos fazem movimentos quase que automáticos, levanto um pouco a blusa de lilá sentindo sua pele fria, meus dedos percorrem suas costas, as pontas deslizando pela base de sua coluna lentamente. Lilá por sua vez parece ter pressa, ela desliza seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, chupando-o fracamente para não deixar marcas, seus lábios sobem pelo meu rosto até chegar a minha orelha, ela mordisca a ponta e puxa-a.

- Ron, eu quero ser sua, aqui e agora. – ela sussurra em meu ouvido de forma muito sensual.

Tento ser racional, mas meu corpo responde aos estímulos e carinhos dela.

- Lilá, por favor, acho que aqui não é um bom lugar. – tento argumentar enquanto ela abre os botões da minha camisa passando as unhas bem feitas pelo meu peitoral, me fazendo gemer mesmo que a contragosto.

Por mais que eu tente racionalizar o quanto continuar seria errado, meu corpo pede por mais. Lilá desliza suas mãos até minha calça sentindo minha ereção.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu, Ronald, seu corpo diz isso mesmo que sua boca venha a negar. – ela diz enquanto abre o zíper da minha calça.

Seus beijos descem do meu pescoço em direção a minha garganta, suas mãos ágeis acariciam meu membro rijo, fecho meus olhos a sensação das mãos dela é incrível, solto alguns leves gemidos enquanto ela intensifica os movimentos em meu membro e nesse momento minha mente novamente me faz imaginar que é Hermione que está ali comigo, que é ela quem está me dando esse prazer. Coloco uma das minhas pernas entre as delas e lentamente esfrego minha coxa em sua parte intima, isso faz com que ela solte alguns gemidos, ela sobe seus lábios até está próximo a meu queixo, ela morde-o com força, aperto com mais força sua cintura.

- Hermione, você vai me deixar louco. – sussurro sem ao menos pensar. Tarde demais percebo meu erro. Lilá se afasta de mim, seus olhos antes famintos pelo desejo agora estão marejados pelas lagrimas.

- Do que foi que você me chamou Rony? Você, você me chamou de Hermione? Logo agora? No momento em que estava disposta a me entregar a você? Como você pôde? – ela grita enquanto as lagrimas rolam pelo seu rosto.

- Lilá, eu, eu, eu não queria ter dito isso, eu falei sem pensar, me desculpa, por favor. – eu digo enquanto ajeito minha calça e tento abotoar os botões da minha camisa, minhas mãos tremem tanto que não consigo fazer isso direito.

- Sem pensar? Isso significa que você queria que ELA tivesse aqui com você não é Rony? Eu sempre soube que você não gostava de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de você, mas eu realmente não esperava isso. Não precisa mais se preocupar comigo, em fingir que tem algum interesse, alias, esquece que eu existo Ronald Weasley. – enquanto ela diz isso eu vejo a magoa que causei nela, o quão babaca eu consegui ser com Lilá.

Ela escancara a porta da garagem e corre pelo jardim em direção a toca, eu termino de abotoar a minha camisa e corro atrás dela, eu sei que deveria fazer alguma coisa, pedir desculpas, qualquer coisa, só não podia magoa-la também, afinal de contas ela só entrou nessa confusão toda por minha culpa. Quando chego na porta de casa ela já está se dirigindo a lareira.

- Por favor, Lilá, vamos conversar. – eu tento dizer, mas ela provavelmente não ouviu ou não quis ficar, pois foi engolfada pelas chamas verdes.

- Que merda... droga. – xingo e chuto a porta com força não notando as outras pessoas na sala.

- Bem, acho que ta na hora de eu ir embora, vejo vocês em Hogwarts, Harry e Gina. Deem um beijo na senhora Weasley por mim, sim? – disse Hermione apressadamente.

Meu sangue gela em minhas veias quando escuto aquela voz, droga, não acredito que Hermione estava aqui e droga.

Ela se direciona para a lareira e antes de sumir nas chamas verdes nossos olhares se cruzam e posso ver a quão magoada ela está comigo. Respiro fundo encostado na porta, coloco as mãos sobre o rosto e mais uma vez chuto a porta. Eu teria algum dia um natal pior que esse?

**n/a: **Nem demorei tanto pra postar né meninas? Enfim primeiro gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, fico feliz de saber que vocês estão gostando da fic :3

Eu sei que vocês querem R/Hr, mas antes de eles chegarem a um entendimento eles tem (principalmente o Rony) que resolver os problemas que eles se meteram e esse é o maior capitulo até agora.

Esqueci-me de avisar no capítulo passado que nesse capítulo ia ter uma pequena NC, espero que vocês não se importem e fiz da maneira mais leve possível HAUISHAUIH tem um pouco de drama demais nesse capitulo Tb HUAHIAU. Minha amiga que beta a fic disse que eu fui muito cruel com a Lilá no que eu discordo, todo sofrimento é pouco pra essa bitch. Por favor, não fiquem chateadas por falta de R/Hr nesse capítulo e não fiquem muito chateadas com o Rony também. HUIAHSUIAHAUI Então é isso e até o próximo capitulo.

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Finalmente terminadas as férias de natal fui uma das primeiras alunas a voltarem a Hogwarts. Poucas pessoas tinham regressado afinal o prazo era até às 21 horas do domingo e eu voltei sábado pela manhã, logo fiquei quase sozinha a maior parte do tempo, eu preferia assim. Por sorte minhas duas companheiras de dormitório ainda não tinham chegado então durante a noite passada tive o quarto inteiramente pra mim.

Olho para o relógio do lado da minha cama são seis horas da tarde, logo todos estarão no castelo. Tenho evitado sair do quarto desde que cheguei, não estou com disposição para cruzar com Ronald e nem mesmo com Harry e Gina. Tem quase duas semanas que venho evitando-os, não voltei mais na casa dos Weasley desde a manhã de Natal quando meus amigos me esconderam o fato de Lilá Brown estar por lá. Na verdade eu estava em cócegas pra saber o motivo que a fizera ir embora de lá as lagrimas deixando Ronald um tanto quanto transtornado.

Uma ideia se forma em minha mente, obviamente Lilá deve contar a Parvati o que aconteceu afinal ela é sua melhor amiga, e se ela acreditar que eu ainda não cheguei e que o quarto está vazio ela vai desabafar aqui. Eu sei que é invasão de privacidade e que é uma coisa horrível de se fazer, mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu entre eles. Pego minha varinha na primeira gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, faço dois feitiços simples um que manterá minhas coisas escondidas e outro que não permitira que elas me escutassem ou percebam minha presença no quarto. Poucos minutos depois ouço os passos pesados das duas se aproximando, uma delas empurra a porta, o som de malões sendo arrastados preenchem o quarto. Sinto um arrepio de expectativa passando pelo meu corpo.

- Lilá você está bem? Não disse uma só palavra do momento que saímos da lareira da sala da professora Minerva até aqui. E seus olhos estão inchados. – disse Parvati em um tom preocupado. – Você sabe que pode desabafar comigo, podemos aproveitar que Hermione ainda não chegou pra conversamos mais a vontade aqui no quarto.

Ouço uma fungada longa vinda de Lilá, mordo o lábio com força e prendo a respiração o que é desnecessário, elas não me ouvem de qualquer forma.

- É que, é... eu e Rony, nós meio que nos desentendemos no Natal e eu meio que terminei com ele. – disse Lilá com a voz fraca.

- O que aconteceu de tão grave pra você terminar com ele? – Parvati faz a pergunta que eu gostaria de fazer.

- Obvio que foi por causa dela, Parvati, eu sempre desconfiei que ele gostasse daquela maldita nerd. Mas eu realmente achava que ele podia gostar de mim... Porém depois do que aconteceu acho quase impossível. – disse Lilá em meio a pequenos soluços causados pelo choro.

- Por causa da Hermione? Vocês terminaram por causa dela? – disse Parvati e sua voz estava carregada de duvidas.

- Sim e eu não quero mais falar disso. Vou andar pelo castelo, não quero dar de cara nem com ela nem com Rony.

Espero elas saírem do quarto para retirar os feitiços de proteção, não consigo esconder o sorriso que preenche meu rosto. Quer dizer que eles terminaram por minha causa? Mas o que exatamente será que aconteceu? Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que sanar essa dúvida.

~x~

Finalmente de volta ao lar, ou melhor, de volta a escola. Duas longas semanas em casa onde eu pensei que poderia arranjar um jeito de resolver os meus problemas, mas como se trata de mim é claro que apenas consegui aumenta-los. Jogo minhas coisas de qualquer forma ao lado da cama e em seguida me jogo em cima dela, quente e confortável como só os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts sabem fazer.

- Rony... Rony... RONY- grita Harry jogando o travesseiro dele na minha cara, sério, ele precisa parar com isso.

- Droga Harry, você podia parar de jogar os travesseiros na minha cara não é mesmo? Enfim o que você quer? – eu digo em tom mais irritado do que de fato me sinto.

- É o único jeito de chamar sua atenção, Rony, eu já tinha gritado seu nome e você não respondia. O que você vai fazer com relação a Lilá e a Hermione? – disse Harry curioso.

- Agora? Nada. Amanhã pela manhã Lilá e eu temos o primeiro horário vago, vou aproveitar pra resolver as coisas com ela. Quanto a Hermione, não depende só de mim, você sabe como ela é. Agora Harry, eu vou dormir, estou com dor de cabeça e amanhã recomeçam as aulas. Boa Noite.

Pra quem dormiu tão cedo como fiz na noite passada eu deveria ter acordado me sentindo melhor, mas não, eu sinto como se tivesse passado a noite toda duelando. Levanto da cama e percebo que estou sozinho no dormitório, pelo menos Harry não enfiou o travesseiro na minha cara dessa vez. Faço minha higiene pessoal e em seguida desço em direção ao salão principal, há poucas pessoas na mesa do café da manhã, a maioria já está em aula, graças a Merlin tenho esse horário vago, encho meu prato com ovos e bacon e me alimento como se não visse comida há meses. Quando estou no meio do café vejo Lilá e Parvati se aproximarem da mesa. Lilá está com uma cara péssima, ou seja, meu problema é ainda maior do que eu imaginava, termino meu café e espero ela terminar o dela, na verdade ela mal toca na comida, quando ela e Parvati fazem menção de se levantar eu me aproximo.

- Olá Parvati... Lilá será que nós poderíamos conversar? Será rápido. – eu digo em um sussurro.

- Acho que não temos mais nada pra conversar, Rony. – ela diz dando uma leve fungada.

- Por favor, Lilá...

- Lilá, acho que é uma boa ideia vocês esclarecerem tudo de uma vez. Nós nos encontraremos na aula. – disse Parvati em tom conciliador

Seguro na mão de Lilá e a guio entre os corredores em direção a alguma sala de aula vazia, quando encontro uma, nós entramos e em seguida fecho a porta.

- Olha Lilá, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, o que eu fiz foi errado, eu não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem nesse ponto, eu deveria ter sido mais claro com você. Desculpe-me. – eu disse de forma sincera.

- Sabe Rony, eu ainda nutria alguma esperança de que você tinha me trazido até aqui pra me pedir desculpas, pra dizer que ela não significa nada pra você e que gostaria de uma nova chance. Pelo jeito mais uma vez me iludi com você não é mesmo? – ela diz de forma fraca.

- Eu não posso dizer isso, eu não quero dizer isso. Se eu chamei você aqui foi apenas pra me desculpar por não ter sido sincero com você e ter terminado logo tudo, mas eu não queria te magoar e acabei deixando as coisas virarem uma bola de neve. – eu digo com um suspiro.

- Tudo bem, isso não é mais problema seu certo? Só espero que você tenha tomado à decisão certa, Rony. – ela diz se encaminhando pra porta. – Eu só acho que eu sou muito melhor pra você do que ela. - e depois disso ela sai da sala e me deixa sozinho e atônito.

Cinco minutos depois quando finalmente consigo despregar os pés do chão me arrasto em direção as escadas com a intenção de pegar meu material ir pra maldita aula do Snape. De uma forma ou de outra eu consegui falar com Lilá e pelo menos esse problema parecia estar resolvido agora eu tinha o problema maior pra resolver, Hermione. Não seria fácil, não mesmo. Ela consegue ser extremamente irritante e mandona quando quer e eu duvido muito que ela queira me escutar, mas que outra opção eu tenho senão tentar?

- Rony, Rony... – me viro e vejo Rachel Anderson a monitora chefe da grifinória vem correndo ao meu encontro.

- Oi Rachel, ta tudo bem? – pergunto distraído.

- Tudo ótimo, teve um bom natal? – ela pergunta de forma educada. – Rony eu já falei com a Hermione e ela não se mostrou muito disposta a te avisar, então tive que vir atrás de você. A ronda de hoje a noite no corredor do quinto andar na ala leste do castelo é de vocês dois, às 23 horas em ponto, Rony, não esquece. – ela diz já se afastando

- Pode deixar que não esquecerei. – eu digo com um sorriso nos lábios, pois encontrei a forma de fazer com que Hermione me ouça mesmo que contra sua vontade.

~x~

N/a: Yep, agora já estamos bem perto do momento que vocês tanto estão esperando, mas antes eles têm que resolver algumas coisas. Desculpem a demora, mas eu estive totalmente sem tempo essa semana. Eu sei que algumas de vocês ficaram chateadas com o capítulo 7, mas aquilo tinha que acontecer, enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Subo as escadas em direção à biblioteca apesar da minha decisão de evitar as pessoas dessa escola, parece que as pessoas dessa escola resolveram não me evitar. Durante toda a aula de transfiguração senti os olhares ressentidos de Lilá em minha direção, Harry tentou me abordar duas vezes durante a aula, mas eu dei um jeito de fugir, a única coisa que estava me incomodando era o fato de que Rony não olhou uma só vez em minha direção. Procurando por um pouco de paz antes de passar metade da minha noite com Rony em meus calcanhares, resolvi passar um tempo sadio estudando na biblioteca, sento-me a mesa mais distante o possível da porta, coloco meu material sobre a mesa e começo meu trabalho de aritimancia, durante alguns minutos encontro paz no que faço e esqueço de checar quem entra na biblioteca.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir fugir de mim aqui não é mesmo? – ouço uma voz levemente irritada atrás de mim.

- Não estou fugindo de você _Ginevra_, só não estou com vontade de conversar. – eu digo sem ao menos tirar os olhos do meu trabalho.

Gina puxa a cadeira em frente a minha e começa a tamborilar os dedos da mesa um gesto que me irrita e me desconcentra o que obviamente é a intenção dela.

- O que da na mesma, Mione. Você ta com raiva porque Harry e eu não avisamos que Lilá estava lá em casa não é verdade? – ela diz enquanto continua tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa, levanto minha cabeça e olho pra ela.

- Estou, esperava um pouco mais de consideração dos meus dois melhores amigos, custava um de vocês me avisar que ela estava lá? E se invés dela sair correndo e chorando eu tivesse que presenciar os dois se agarrando com um par de enguias? Vocês realmente não iam me falar nada? – eu digo num sussurro enraivecido.

- Hermione, como que eu ia falar pra você ir embora porque a Lilá estava lá em casa? Como que eu podia fazer uma coisa dessas? Foi uma situação embaraçosa pra mim e pro Harry também, toda essa situação é chata para nós, Hermione, de um lado você minha melhor amiga e do outro o Rony que é uma besta, mas é meu irmão, não da pra escolher um lado. – ela disse em tom de desabafo.

Enquanto ela fala percebo o quanto essa situação deve ser desagradável pra ela e principalmente para Harry, respiro fundo.

- Tudo bem, Gina. Eu só... Acho que me senti traída, sem motivos eu sei, mas foi o que senti, agora está tudo bem, eu juro. – digo de forma sincera.

- Hermione... Eu queria mesmo falar com você sobre uma coisa, mas eu não sabia como chegar nesse assunto. Eu acho que a culpa de tudo isso que ocorreu entre você e o Rony é minha. – Gina diz olhando-me como quem pede desculpas.

- Como... como assim, Gina? – eu digo exasperada.

- Teve um dia depois do treino de quadribol que o Ron me pegou dando uns amassos com o Dino na escadaria, ele não gostou, ficou nervoso e falou um monte e você me conhece não é Hermione? Eu não consigo ficar calada, eu perdi o controle eu disse coisas fortes pra ele, que eu tava cansada de vê-lo se comportando como um garoto de 10 que age como se beijar fosse errado e feio e que só porque ele não fazia isso não queria dizer que os outros também não pudessem fazer, que o Harry já tinha dado uns amassos na Cho e que até você já tinha trocado uns beijos com o Krum e eu acho, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza que foi por isso que ele beijou a primeira menina que se ofereceu pra ele. Você sabe o quanto o Rony é inseguro sobre ele mesmo e quando ele soube que você beijou alguém como o Krum ele deve ter pensando que alguém como ele não teria a menor chance com você. – ela diz dando um longo suspiro.

E naquele momento as coisas meio que começam a fazer sentido na minha cabeça, o porquê dele ter começado a me tratar mal sem motivo aparente e também dele ter ficado tão transtornado quando insinuei que não havia sido seu talento que defendera as bolas no quadribol e sim o uso de Felix felicis como Harry quis que ele pensasse. Tudo começou a fazer sentido, como ele poderia ter se ressentido por uma coisa que aconteceu há tanto tempo? Céus só mesmo Rony pra agir feito uma mula desembestada dessa forma.

- Gina. – eu digo pegando na mão dela. – Você não tem culpa do seu irmão ser um completo idiota. Ele poderia ter vindo falar comigo e esclarecer às coisas, mas ele não o fez, você não pode se culpar pelas decisões dele. – eu disse infeliz.

- Eu acho que ele e Lilá terminaram, e também acho que essa é a hora de vocês se entenderem, Hermione. Se não for por vocês mesmo, que seja pelo Harry. Hermione ele precisa de vocês dois juntos, unidos, ele já tem problemas demais e não poder contar com os dois melhores amigos nesse momento deve ser terrível. – ela disse apertando minha mão levemente.

- Gina eu não posso prometer que as coisas vão se acertar de uma hora para outra, ainda mais depois de termos nos magoado tanto, mas prometo que vou me controlar ao máximo na esperança de que as coisas voltem ao normal pelo menos. Rony e eu deveríamos ter uma conversa franca, mas eu duvido que vá acontecer algo do tipo, vamos apenas empurrar a magoa pro lado. – eu digo lhe dando um sorriso encorajador.

- Vocês são as duas pessoas mais cabeças duras da face da Terra. Eu já devia ter me conformado com isso. To indo jantar, você não vem? – ela diz dando um pulo da cadeira.

-Vou sim, preciso me alimentar antes da noite longa de ronda pela frente – eu digo exasperada.

Enquanto arrumo minhas coisas pra acompanhar Gina não percebo o ar de riso em seu rosto. Descemos juntas para o jantar e sentamos perto de Harry, aproveito as poucas horas que me restam antes da ronda para colocar o papo em dia com meus amigos.

N/A Eike que maravilha, esse era pra ser o capítulo R/Hr, but na hora de escrever algo me incomodou demais que era o fato da Hermione nunca (pelo menos n que tenha no livro) ter sido informada dos motivos que levaram o Rony a ter mudado radicalmente com ela, então eu precisava escrever esse capítulo. Capítulo 10 teremos finalmente R/Hr prometo postar no máximo até sexta-feira. Tenham uma ótima semana.

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Eram exatamente 23h05min quando eu entrei no corredor do quinto andar da ala leste do castelo, obviamente eu estava atrasado, mas dessa vez foi por uma boa causa, eu tive que tomar um banho descente e passar perfume, porque se Hermione me ouvisse talvez pudesse rolar algo entre nós logo.

- Você está atrasado. – disse Hermione por entre nos dentes parecendo bem mais irritada do que a situação exigia.

- Desculpe, eu nem me atrasei tanto assim, foram só cinco minutos, Hermione, me da um desconto. – eu digo exasperado.

- Você sempre se atrasa 5 minutos, será que incapaz de fazer alguma coisa certa, na hora certa? – ela disse cruzando os braços.

Ai, isso ai queria dizer bem mais do que apenas o meu atraso em chegar à ronda, ela estava falando do meu atraso em tomar uma atitude, obvio.

- Bom se você quiser continuar com essa discussão inútil nós vamos nos atrasar mais ainda.

Ela faz um barulho de irritação antes de desatar a andar na minha frente. Merlin, isso vai ser muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava, ainda mais com as hostilidades começando logo cedo. Ando um pouco atrás dela e não posso deixar de reparar no balanço suave de seus quadris e o quanto ela é linda mesmo de costas.

- Hmmm... Hermione? – eu chamo apreensivo

- O que foi dessa vez, Ronald? – ela para e vira pra olhar pra mim.

- Você sempre tem que ser tão mal humorada? Errr... hm... você acha que poderíamos conversar? – eu digo me aproximando lentamente dela.

- Eu não sou mal humorada, você é que me irrita e que eu sabia nós já estamos conversando. – ela diz mordendo os lábios com força em seguida.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Hermione... – eu digo começando a sentir uma ponta de irritação pela atitude dela.

-Sei sim... então já que você quer conversar vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, certo? Por que a Lilá acha que eu sou a culpada pelo termino no namoro de vocês? – ela diz me fuzilando com aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Como você sabe que nós terminamos? Como que você sabe que pode mesmo que involuntariamente ter sido o motivo desse termino?

- Não responda a minha pergunta com outra pergunta, Ronald. Por Merlin me diga a verdade. – ela disse encostando-se a parede mais próxima.

- O que aconteceu foi... céus, Hermione isso é extremamente constrangedor... – digo enquanto sinto meu rosto inteiro ganhar a cor vermelha.

- O que ela foi fazer na sua casa no Natal? – ela disse de uma forma que parecia infeliz

- Ok, eu vou contar, mas por Merlin depois não reclame. Ela foi a nossa casa no Natal porque pretendia me entregar o presente dela pessoalmente, alias, ela só podia me entregar aquele tipo de presente pessoalmente. – eu digo dando um longo suspiro. – Ela queria um pouco de privacidade então nós nos encaminhamos para a garagem onde ninguém nos atrapalharia, eu realmente pensava que era outra coisa, e não que ela queria fazer... sexo... comigo por lá...

- Vocês fizeram sexo na garagem dos seus pais, Ronald? – Hermione disse em choque.

- Você quer me deixar terminar de falar? Obrigado. – respiro fundo, Merlin como que vou explicar algo tão constrangedor? – Nós trocamos uns beijos e as coisas começaram há esquentar um pouco. - Hermione parecia que a qualquer momento ia me jogar aquele bando de canários assassinos de novo. – Então enquanto ela... hmmm... me acariciava... eu... eu..

- Você o que Ronald? - disse Hermione com os olhos um pouco marejados.

- Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, em como eu gostaria que fosse você ali comigo e não ela. – enquanto falo sinto o sangue correr para as minhas orelhas, tenho certeza que todo o meu rosto está vermelho. Merlin, nunca me senti tão constrangido na vida. – Então eu sussurrei seu nome e bom... isso estragou todo o clima e ela terminou comigo, o que na verdade foi ótimo porque era o que eu queria. – eu digo sem conseguir olhar pra ela.

- Nossa... eu... desculpa Rony... eu não devia ter mandado você falar... foi muito indelicado da minha parte. – ela diz de forma sincera.

Quando finalmente consigo olhar na direção dela ela já voltou a andar e está a quase uns 100 metros de distância.

- Hermione... espera... é só isso que você vai dizer? – enquanto falo ela para e vira em minha direção. – Eu digo que não consigo parar de pensar em você e você não diz nada?

- O que você espera que eu diga Ronald? Que eu não paro de pensar em você também? Do que adianta eu falar qualquer uma dessas coisas se nós já ultrapassamos os limites, se perdemos a hora. – ela diz enquanto encosta-se a parede novamente.

- Como assim "perdemos a hora"? – eu digo sentindo o pânico crescendo dentro de mim, aproximo-me dela alguns passos.

- Rony, como você acha que nós podemos ter alguma coisa depois de tudo que aconteceu? Você a escolheu Rony, quando você pôde escolher, você escolheu ela. – ela diz isso enquanto as lagrimas escorrem pelos cantos dos seus olhos, ela tenta limpa-las com as costas da mão.

Isso é o suficiente pra eu me aproximar ainda mais, seguro seu pulso com uma das mãos sentindo a pele quente dela sobe meus dedos, com a outra mão limpo gentilmente as lagrimas de sua bochecha. – Hermione... será que você poderia me desculpa por isso? Por ter sido um idiota em magoar minha melhor amiga? Não que eu tenha feito tudo de caso pensado só pra te machucar, eu só me deixei levar pelo ciúme doentio que tenho de você. Não to dizendo que foi certo, pelo contrario, foi péssimo, eu me magoei, eu magoei a lilá e magoei você também. Todos nós saímos feridos nessa historia toda, mas porque isso não nos daria o direito de recomeçar, de tentar de novo? – enquanto falo meus dedos deslizam do seu pulso para a mão. Nossos dedos entrelaçam-se e eu sinto que talvez tenha ganho um ponto ou dois com ela nesse momento.

Ela aperta minha mão levemente, levanta um pouco a cabeça e seus olhos se encontram com os meus, aqueles olhos castanhos que no momento mostram duvida. – Eu sei que não sou fácil de lidar, que eu sou mandona e temperamental, mas eu também sou sensível e eu ainda sinto vontade de partir sua cara por ter me chamado de qualquer uma, e por saber que você beijou a lilá e sabe lá Merlin que tipo de coisas mais você fez com ela.

Então era isso? Eu a tinha magoado tanto assim? Eu não poderia perdê-la agora poderia?

- Não aconteceu nada mais intimo além do que lhe contei mais cedo. – eu digo enquanto faço movimentos circulares com o polegar nas costas da mão dela. – Eu sei que talvez nesse momento a sua magoa comigo ainda é grande demais e que você pode não querer me perdoar...

- Rony... – ela me interrompe num sussurro urgente. – Cala a boca.

- Hermione, como que eu vou me explicar de boca fechada? – eu digo com uma pitada de irritação.

- Rony... – ela repete enquanto põe o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios

- Hum? – eu indago.

- Me beija. – ela sussurra me pegando totalmente desprevenido.

Passando o primeiro momento de total confusão eu não consigo refrear o sorriso que surge em meus lábios. Alisando gentilmente com o polegar, limpo o que sobrou das lagrimas em sua bochecha, seus olhos estão fixos nos meus e eu simplesmente não consigo fugir desse olhar. Minha mão desce pra sua nuca trazendo seu rosto pra mais próximo do meu, beijo lentamente seu queixo e ela fecha os olhos esperando por meus lábios, subo meus lábios sobre sua bochecha e deposito pequenos beijos nela até chegar ao canto de sua boca, roço meus lábios nos dela e em seguida mordo devagar seu lábio inferior e finalmente colo minha boca na dela. Seus lábios são quentes e macios e extremamente convidativos para mim, nossas bocas entram em total sintonia e em questão de segundos ela entreabre os lábios, sinto o gosto de hortelã do seu hálito, nossas línguas se entrelaçam quando aprofundamos o beijo. O aperto de nossos dedos se intensifica com a outra mão aperto levemente sua nuca. Hermione põe sua mão livre em minhas costas deslizando os dedos por minha coluna gerando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Nossos lábios só se separam quando a necessidade de ar se faz presente, ela se mantém de olhos fechados, a respiração ofegante, eu observo-a, a expectativa crescendo dentro de mim. Ela abre os olhos, me olha com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não pense que eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você, Weasley. Não vai ser tão fácil assim. – ela diz antes de selar seus lábios no meu de forma singela. – Vou voltar para o salão comunal. Boa noite. – ela beija minha bochecha e se afasta em direção ao salão comunal.

Fico parado observando-a ir com sorriso nos lábios e um único pensamento em mente, provavelmente não será fácil, mas depois de hoje não pense que desistirei, Granger.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Entro no dormitório tentando não fazer barulho, me encaminho para minha cama pego meu pijama no malão, me visto e deito, passo meus dedos levemente pelos meus lábios. Merlin, quando eu poderia acreditar que finalmente eu sentiria os lábios dele nos meus? Obvio que eu não tinha perdoado ele por completo, ainda há magoa demais pelos últimos meses, mas Merlin, eu precisava daquele beijo da mesma forma que preciso de ar. Foi incrivelmente bom, muito melhor que os beijos trocados com Krum no baile de inverno e Merlin, como eu o quero pra mim, mas claro antes vou fazer ele se esforçar um pouco, sorrio enquanto abraço meu travesseiro e adormeço enquanto penso como seria bom dormir nos braços dele.

~x~

O treino de quadribol dessa noite foi pra me acabar, Harry está totalmente maníaco com os treinamentos, então estamos treinando praticamente todas as noites. Fazem 3 dias que eu e Hermione nos beijamos naquele corredor deserto durante a ronda e desde então nós mal nos falamos, primeiro por causa daquele horário maluco dela cheio de aulas, segundo porque todas as noites quando volto do treino ela já foi se deitar. Saio do banho, essa noite eu demorei mais do que o normal debaixo da água quente, me sinto extremamente cansado, paro na frente do espelho e reparo nas olheiras ao redor dos meus olhos, respiro fundo, pego minha vassoura e guardo no armário e em seguida me encaminho pra a torre da grifinória, oresto do time subiu mais cedo então eu faço o caminho sozinho.

Quando finalmente chego ao salão comunal estranho o fato de estar tudo tão quieto a maior parte dos alunos já se encaminhou pros seus dormitórios, vasculho entre os poucos alunos restantes até encontrar quem eu procurava, um sorriso surge em meus lábios quando a vejo dormindo toda torta na poltrona com um livro enorme sobre o corpo. Será que ela nunca para de estudar? Aproximo-me dela sorrateiramente, agacho-me do seu lado, e observo o subir e descer de seu tórax enquanto ela respira calmamente, gentilmente coloco minha mão sobre seu rosto afastando alguns fios de cabelo que estão grudados em sua bochecha, afago sua bochecha e ela desperta um tanto quanto assustada.

- Desculpe, não quis acordar você. – eu digo num sussurro.

Ela se ajeita na poltrona e olha pra mim ainda gougre pelo sono. – Eu estava mesmo esperando você, demorou tanto que já estava considerando a possibilidade de usar um feitiço convocatório pra traze-lhe até aqui. – ela diz dando um sorriso de lado.

- Isso tudo é saudades de mim, querida? – eu digo num tom zombeteiro.

- Você se acha não é mesmo? Na verdade eu apenas preciso lhe avisar que a ronda de amanhã vai ser nossa. – ela diz enquanto coloca a mão na minha testa afastando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

- Vai dizer que não sentiu nem um pouco minha falta nos últimos três dias? Porque eu senti sua falta. – eu digo encarando aqueles olhos castanhos e percebo um sorriso se formando nos lábios dela. – Nós devemos ter feito mais rondas esse ano do que o ano passado inteiro e agora que estamos no meio do ano escolar. – eu digo me sentindo exaurido.

- Realmente acredito que você sentiu minha falta, principalmente da minha ajuda nos seus deveres não é, Ronald? – ela diz com um sorriso irônico. – Bom eu não me surpreendo que a quantidade de rondas semanais tenha aumentando tanto, as coisas não estão nada bem, Rony. Eu sinceramente fico preocupada com o Harry, não consigo nem imaginar como ele se sente com todas essas pessoas jogando nos ombros dele a responsabilidade de livrar o mundo bruxo do total caos, e bom, nós não fomos os melhores amigos pra ele esse ano, não é?

- Não posso negar que sinto falta disso, mas agora eu sinto falta de outra coisa, eu sinto falta dos seus lábios, do seu corpo. – eu digo olhando pra ela, suas bochechas coram levemente. – E também, invés de ajudar, acho que nós causamos mais problemas não é mesmo?

Hermione nem chega a me responder, pois nesse momento Harry desce as escadas do dormitório masculino e se joga na poltrona ao lado dela.

- Vocês não estão mais brigados não é? – ele diz dando um grande sorriso.

- Não Harry, não estamos. Digamos que começamos a resolver nossas diferenças. – disse Hermione enquanto analisava a fisionomia do meu melhor amigo. – Você está bem? Você parece tão cansado.

- Claro que ele parece cansado Hermione, ultimamente ele tem marcado treino toda noite e dura horas. – eu digo com uma pitada de irritação. – Cara eu sei que você quer ganhar a taça de quadribol, mas esses treinos tão acabando com todo mundo.

- Desculpa, acho que ando marcando tantos treinos pra conseguir desanuviar a cabeça de tantos problemas e no final das contas só estou me desgastando ainda mais e levando vocês junto comigo. – ele diz enquanto esfrega os olhos por baixo dos olhos. – Você ta com uma cara péssima, Rony.

- Como se a sua estivesse muito melhor que a minha, cara. – eu digo jogando uma almofada na direção dele e me sentando na poltrona do outro lado de Hermione.

- Parem com isso vocês dois. – ela disse daquela forma mandona que nós dois estávamos acostumados, tanto que olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir. – Sério parem. Harry você fez algum avanço em conseguir a lembrança do professor Horacio?

- Na verdade não, e nem vejo como vou conseguir isso. Às vezes acho que seria muito mais simples Dumbledore mesmo fazer isso, como que eu vou conseguir uma informação que Slughorn está totalmente decidido em não dar? – ele diz de forma exasperada e fico imaginando o quão difícil deve ser ter a vida dele.

- Harry eu acho que você está abordando a situação da forma errada, Dumbledore pediu pra você fazer isso porque ele acha que só você pode persuadir o professor a lhe dar a informação, basta você saber como convence-lo. – diz Hermione

- Mesmo assim, isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis, pelo contrario como que EU vou conseguir uma coisa dessas? – diz Harry.

- Cara o Slughorn adora, venera e puxa seu saco de todas as formas possíveis, se VOCÊ não conseguir isso, quem mais conseguiria? – eu digo.

- Rony tem razão, Harry. – Hermione diz mordendo o lábio inferior levemente o que me parece muito sensual. – Se você não conseguir isso, ninguém mais consegue.

- Pode até ser que vocês tenham razão, mas não quero e nem consigo pensar nisso hoje. – ele diz com um suspiro. – Vou subir, to sentindo como se tivesse sido estuporado umas 20 vezes. – ele dar um largo sorriso em nossa direção. – Fico feliz que vocês dois finalmente pararam de brigar, menos problema pra eu me preocupar. – ele diz e em seguida sobe em direção ao dormitório.

O silêncio entre Hermione e eu dura alguns segundos cada um preso nos seus próprios pensamentos.

- Rony? – ela chama num sussurro fraco.

- Hum? – eu respondo olhando na direção dela.

- Nós não podemos abandona-lo de novo, nós não podemos brigar e esquecer que ele também sofre com isso. – ela diz de forma triste.

Eu pego em sua mão e entrelaço os dedos dela nos meus. – Eu sei Hermione, eu também me preocupo com ele – eu digo em meio a um suspiro. – Além disso, eu não pretendo deixar de falar mais com você. – eu lhe dou meu melhor sorriso.

- Acho bom mesmo. – ela diz enquanto se levanta e se aproxima de mim. – Ronald, eu também vou me deitar. Boa noite.

Ela se abaixa pra beijar minha bochecha, mas eu sou mais rápido que ela e viro meu rosto no momento certo e nossos lábios se tocam levemente num selinho de boa noite. Ela sorri pra mim e quando começa a se afastar eu me levanto e seguro no seu pulso e puxo-a pra mim, coloco minha mão livre em seu rosto, alisando sua bochecha com meu polegar lentamente, meus olhos presos aos dela.

- Hermione, sobre aquilo de 3 noites atrás, não pense que vou desistir fácil. – eu digo num sussurro.

- E quem disse que eu quero que você desista? – ela responde com um sorriso malicioso se livrando do meu aperto em seu pulso, ela se aproxima rapidamente de mim e beija minha orelha me causando um arrepio. – Boa noite, Ronald, sonhe comigo. Ela então se afasta em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Enquanto subo as escadas em direção ao meu dormitório penso, isso foi um pedido desnecessário, pois eu naturalmente já costumava sonhar com ela.

N/a oi gente, demorei uma vida, mas postei... inté.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Nós já estávamos guardando nossos materiais ao final da aula de poções quando professor Slughorn solicitou que eu, Harry e Zabini continuássemos na sala, pois ele desejava falar conosco. Não estava totalmente surpresa de ele ter solicitado a presença só de nós 3 da turma, afinal éramos os únicos dessa turma que fazíamos parte do clube do slugue.

- Professor? O que de tão importante o senhor tem para nos comunicar? – perguntou Zabini com a voz imponente.

- Bem meu querido Blásio, eu pedi pra que vocês três ficassem, pois são os únicos dessa sala que fazem parte do clube do slugue e eu queria que vocês fossem os primeiros, a saber, das boas noticias.

- Que boas noticias, senhor? – perguntou Harry que parecia mais apreensivo do que a situação exigia.

Confesso que também me senti apreensiva, pois se ele dissesse que teríamos outra reunião do clube isso queria dizer que eu provavelmente teria que ficar presa na mesma sala que Cormaco e isso não era nada animador.

- Calma Harry meu rapaz, eu já vou lhe dar as boas novas. Vocês sabem que a nossa festa de natal foi um sucesso. – ele diz entusiasmado. Eu e Harry trocamos um olhar de apreensão. – Então eu conversei com o professor Dumbledore e ele me permitiu dar um baile de dia dos namorados e obviamente vocês membros ilustres do clube do slugue são meus convidados de honra. Espero vocês três e seus acompanhantes aqui no dia 14 de fevereiro as 20h00min. – ele disse isso com grande animação.

- Podemos trazer qualquer pessoa, senhor? – eu digo calmamente.

- Sim, senhorita Granger, qualquer pessoa. – ele diz me dando um grande sorriso. Agora vocês três estão dispensados e podem ir pro seu jantar em paz.

Outro baile? Droga, nunca me dou bem em bailes. Troco olhares apreensivos com Harry. Quando saímos da sala encontramos Rony sentado nas escadas nos esperando, descemos juntos para o salão principal para o jantar em silêncio. Durante todo o caminho vou pensando no que fazer, devo ir a baile? Devo convidar Rony pra ir comigo de novo? Ou devo esperar pra vê se ele mesmo tome uma atitude e me convide? E como que ele vai me convidar se ele não faz parte do clube? Talvez seja melhor apenas não ir.

Quando dou por mim já estamos na mesa do grande salão, sento-me ao lado de Harry e em frente a Rony, pego meu prato e sirvo-me automaticamente sem nem ao menos dar conta do que estou pondo no meu prato.

- Sabe, vocês dois estão muito estranhos desde que saíram da sala de Slughorn. O que de tão grave ele falou pra vocês? – disse Rony olhando em nossa direção.

- É que... – eu digo e olho pra Harry pedindo ajuda.

- É que ele resolveu dar um baile de dia dos namorados, Rony, e nós temos que levar acompanhantes o que não nos deixou confortáveis. – disse Harry com um suspiro.

- Ah...- disse Rony evitando olhar em minha direção.

Depois disso ninguém falou mais nada e eu realmente me desanimei, será que ele não vai querer ir comigo? Termino meu jantar um pouco antes deles.

-Vocês tem treino hoje de novo? – eu pergunto aos dois.

- Temos. – disse Harry. – Mas hoje vai ser mais rápido já que você e o Rony têm ronda e eu tenho uma "aula" com o Dumbledore.

- Bom então vejo vocês mais tarde. Rony? – eu chamo.

- Oi? – ele finalmente olha em minha direção.

- Não se atrasa, por favor. – eu digo e dou meu melhor sorriso.

- Não vou me atrasar. – ele diz piscando pra mim.

Despeço-me deles e em seguida rumo para a torre da grifinória

~x~

Olho para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira e vejo que são 22h00min em uma hora minha ronda com Rony tem que começar. Levanto-me relutantemente da cama e vou para o banheiro onde tomo um banho rápido e troco de roupa, de volta ao quarto penteio meus cabelos. Enquanto termino de me arrumar à porta do quarto abre e Lilá entra sozinha fazendo total questão me ignorar fato que na verdade me agrada. Enquanto ela troca de roupa, eu visto meu casaco já que anoite os corredores costumam ser extremamente gelados, e então pego o perfume que Rony me deu no natal do ano passado e borrifo um pouco em meu pescoço e nos meus pulsos.

- Você não acha que está se arrumando demais pra quem vai apenas vigiar os corredores? – ouço Lilá dizer com a voz carregada de deboche.

- Você não acha que pra quem costuma fingir que eu não existo você está se metendo demais na minha vida? – eu digo me virando e ficando de frente pra ela.

Ela se aproxima de mim com passos duros. – Você acha que eu não sei que todo esse cuidado em se arrumar e se perfumar é pra impressionar o meu namorado? – ela diz com raiva.

- Que eu saiba ele não é mais seu namorado. E se eu quiser me arrumar pra ele ou pra qualquer outra pessoa creio que você não tenha nada a ver com isso. – digo e em seguida lhe dou um sorriso zombeteiro.

O rosto de Lilá tingiu-se de vermelho suas mãos tremem levemente. – Você deveria ter vergonha de roubar o namorado alheio, Granger. Você deveria ter vergonha de ser uma segunda opção.

Respiro fundo, definitivamente eu não esperava ter esse tipo de conversa com Lilá a essa hora da noite, minhas mãos também tremem pela raiva que sinto dela no momento. – Até onde eu sei, a segunda opção foi você, porque quando você resolveu que ele era alguém interessante nós já tínhamos algo e nós sempre teremos algo, Lilá. Podemos não ficar juntos, podemos não namorar, casar ou ter qualquer outro tipo de relação romântica, mas nós sempre teremos um laço mais forte. Nós ficamos sem nos falar enquanto vocês estavam juntos, mas assim que ele se livrou de você ele veio pra mim e ele sempre vai acabar voltando pra mim. – eu digo com raiva, respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. – Acho que você deveria esquecê-lo de vez e procurar alguém que realmente goste de você. E se você me de licença eu vou indo que já está na hora da minha ronda.

Saio do dormitório tentando controlar as lagrimas teimosas que insistem em cair, eu não queria ter falado essas coisas pra Lilá, mas também não poderia suportar as provocações quieta. Enxugo os cantos dos meus olhos com as mangas do meu casaco de lã e me encaminho pro quinto andar onde eu e Rony costumamos fazer a ronda, olho para o relógio em meu pulso e vejo que temos 10 min. antes do começo do nosso turno. Acelero o passo e quando finalmente chego ao meu destino ainda faltam 5 minutos para o começo da ronda. Encosto-me a parede e fecho meus olhos, o cansaço querendo tomar conta do meu corpo, fico tão distraída perdida nos meus pensamentos que só ouço os passos no corredor quando já estão bem próximos de mim, abro os olhos e vejo Rony se aproximando.

- Uau temos um record, você chegou na hora certa, Ronald. – eu digo em tom de deboche.

- Muito engraçadinha você né? Nós temos mesmo que fazer isso? Estou exausto. – ele diz se encostando ao meu lado na parede.

- Eu também estou não vejo a hora de poder me jogar na cama e dormir. Graças a Merlin amanhã é sábado e poderemos dormir até a hora que quisermos, mas hoje e agora nós temos que cumprir com nossas obrigações. – eu digo cansada

Ele pega minha mão gentilmente e entrelaça os dedos dele nos meus, as mãos dele são um tanto ásperas por causa do quadribol mesmo assim o contato é tão reconfortante.

- Você sempre tem ser uma sabe-tudo, certinha? – ele me diz lançando-me um sorriso de lado enquanto acaricia as costas da minha mão com o polegar.

- Alguém tem que ser não é mesmo? Imagina se todos nós fossemos como você relaxados e desleixados. – eu digo e me afasto da parede ficando de frente pra ele e puxando-o pela mão.

Rony nem ao menos sai do lugar enquanto puxo-o, quando estou prestes a desistir ele me puxa com força total e meu corpo vai de encontro ao dele, ele põem sua mão livre na minha cintura e a acaricia distraidamente. Nossos olhares se encontram, seus olhos azuis estão totalmente intensos.

- Verdade, se você não fosse tão sabe-tudo e controladora e eu tão relaxado e desleixado talvez nós não fizéssemos uma dupla tão boa. – enquanto ele fala solta a minha mão e coloca sua mão sobre meu rosto acariciando-o.

Aproximo meu rosto dele involuntariamente apenas por instinto e quando penso em colar meus lábios nos dele ele é mais rápido do que eu e me beija. Nossos lábios entram em sintonia rapidamente, recebo sua língua em minha boca com certo frenesi, sinto um arrepio perpassando o meu corpo um desejo incontrolável de ter mais dele, de ter mais desse momento, coloco uma de minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa e arranho levemente sua barriga definida enquanto aprofundamos o beijo, a mão dele em minha cintura puxa o pano da minha blusa até subi-la e seus dedos terem contato com minha pele, sua mão quente contrasta com minha pele um tanto quanto gelada e sinto outra onda de arrepios percorrendo meu corpo. Nossos lábios se separam quando ambos precisamos de ar, ele segura minha cintura com força como se estivesse evitando uma tentativa de fuga que não iria acontecer, eu estava confortável ali, eu estava no lugar certo, nos braços dele.

Rony acaricia minha bochecha com o polegar, encosto minha testa na dele sentindo sua respiração próxima da minha, ele assim como eu está ofegante. – Você sabe que não devíamos estar fazendo isso agora nesse lugar não é? – eu digo num suspiro.

- Não devíamos, mas é só o que eu tenho vontade de fazer agora. – ele diz num sussurro antes de colar os lábios nos meus novamente. Ele vira nossos corpos rapidamente grudando meu corpo contra a parede, uma de suas mãos acaricia minha nuca a outra desce da minha cintura até minha coxa levantando minha perna e colocando-a na altura da cintura dele, o beijo se torna urgente assim como nossas mãos, uma de minhas mãos percorre as costas dele subindo sua camisa e acariciando suas costas, passo minhas unhas por elas arrancando leves gemidos dele, com a outra acaricio seu cabelo puxando-os levemente. Nossos lábios se afastam novamente, em seguida ele beija meu queixo e dar uma leve mordida, descendo os lábios para o meu pescoço me fazendo sentir um arrepio de excitação, aperto com força sua nuca, minha outra mão marcando a carne de suas costas. Ronald sobe a mão sobre minha coxa apertando, acariciando-a, solto leves gemidos quando sinto os chupões que ele da em meu pescoço. . Nossos corpos estão tão colados que sinto a ereção dele em minha coxa, mordo o lábio com força. Merlin isso é muito bom, mas esse é o lugar errado.

- Ron...- eu sussurro enquanto ele sobe os lábios até minha orelha e morde-a levemente me fazendo soltar um gemido.

- Hm? – ele responde.

- Acho que esse não é o lugar mais propicio pra continuarmos com isso. – eu digo, mas invés de empurra-lo minhas mãos prendem mais forte ele perto de mim.

Ele se afasta um pouco de mim, seu rosto está vermelho, sua respiração acelerada, ele põe a mão sobre meu rosto. – Eu sei, desculpa Hermione... mas... hm, eu perdi o controle. – ele me diz dando um sorriso tímido.

Coloco meus dedos sobre o queixo dele puxando-o pra mim, lhe dou um selinho e em seguida acaricio sua bochecha. – Você não deve me pedir desculpas... não é errado.. só que... nós deveríamos estar vigiando os corredores, imagina se Filch ou outra pessoa nos pega aqui, seria... péssimo. – eu digo enquanto sinto meu rosto corar.

Ele coloca os fios dispersos do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha, e em seguida encosta sua testa da na minha. – Você não cansa de ter razão em tudo? – ele diz me dando um sorriso. – Hm, Hermione... eu queria falar mesmo uma coisa com você.

O tom apreensivo na voz dela me assusta um pouco, coloco minha mão livre sobre a dele e rapidamente ele entrelaça nossos dedos. – Sobre o que, Ron? – eu digo num sussurro e em seguida desvio meu olhar do rosto dele.

Ele respira fundo, coloca a mão sobre meu queixo levantando meu rosto. – Olha pra mim, Hermione, por favor. – ele diz de maneira suave e eu volto a olhar pra ele. – Eu sei que estou dois anos atrasado e vou entender se você disser que não por causa do que aconteceu antes do Natal, mas eu preciso fazer isso. – ele diz olhando em meus olhos. – Eu nem ao menos tenho convite, mas... Hermione, você gostaria de ir ao baile do professor Slughorn comigo? – ele diz em tom de voz calmo, mas posso perceber pela palma de sua mão suada o quanto ele se sente nervoso.

Eu realmente poderia dizer que não só pra me vingar dele, mas nós estávamos indo tão bem e pra falar a verdade eu espero por esse convite desde o quarto ano então não é surpresa alguma meus olhos lagrimejarem e algumas lagrimas escapam pelos cantos deles. – Ronald... você tem ideia do quanto demorou pra fazer essa pergunta? – eu digo lhe dando sorriso e apertando mais forte sua mão enquanto ele limpa as lagrimas que descem por meu rosto. – Claro que eu aceito ir com você. – eu digo mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior sabendo no que essa resposta implicaria.

- Então você já deve saber que eu tenho outro pedido não é mesmo? – ele diz apertando um pouco mais minha mão, começo a sentir meus dedos ficarem dormentes. – Hermione... eu... eu sei que você disse que não tornaria as coisas fáceis pra mim e eu sei que mereço que não sejam, mas eu quero que você seja minha namorada, aceita? – ele diz num sussurro, suas orelhas estão vermelhas como costumam ficar quando ele esta nervoso.

Solto a mão dele, limpo minha mão suada em minha roupa e em seguida coloco as duas mãos no rosto dele uma de cada lado, fico na ponta dos pés pra tentar ficar do mesmo tamanho que ele. – Eu realmente não pretendia tornar as coisas fáceis pra vocês, não depois de tudo aquilo, não depois de tudo que eu chorei por sua causa. – eu respiro fundo antes de continuar, sinto as lagrimas molhando o meu rosto. – Mas eu não quero mais dificultar Rony... eu preciso de você... você é meu equilíbrio... eu aceito. – eu digo em meio a um sorriso misturando com lagrimas.

Então é minha vez de beija-lo, sem pressa, um beijo calmo e tenro que selava o compromisso que teríamos um com o outro.

- Hermione. – ele diz segurando em minha mão. – Você é perfeita. – ele diz me dando um sorriso torto.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa. – eu digo retribuindo o sorriso. – Agora vamos. – digo puxando-o pela mão. – Nosso horário de lazer acabou e nós temos muito que fazer Ronald.

- Você sempre vai ser tão mandona assim? – ele diz num tom zombeteiro deixando-se puxar.

- Sempre, já era pra você ter se acostumado não?

-Não eu não me acostumo. Tão bom implicar com você. – ele diz me abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo no pescoço. – Esse é aquele perfume que eu te dei no Natal retrasado? – ele pergunta parecendo surpreso.

- É sim, eu só uso em ocasiões especiais. – eu digo timidamente. – Você não achava que o usaria de uma vez não é Ronald?

- Não, mas eu achava que você tinha jogado fora quando brigamos. – ele diz. – Fico feliz que você ainda use. -ele diz dando mais alguns beijos em meu pescoço me causando arrepios. - Agora vamos antes que eu me distraia do que temos que fazer de novo. – ele diz se afastando e segurando minha mão novamente.

- Sim, vamos, por favor. – eu digo apertando sua mão gentilmente. E finalmente começamos a fazer a nossa ronda com meia hora de atraso, mas tudo bem essa noite eu não iria me preocupar com os horários.

~x~

n/a demorei muito pra postar apesar de esse capítulo estar pronto a meses. Enfim espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo essa fic hehehehe

até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
